In a Perfect World, All the Geeks Get the Girls
by Normal-is-boring77
Summary: Santana "Geek" Lopez and Quinn Fabray are polar opposites on the social ladder. Meaning, Quinn is livin' it up in the white house with people waiting on her hand and foot, while Santana is clawing desperately just to stay above ground with the other peasants. She wishes that were an exaggeration. Nerd!Santana
1. Tongue Tied Better Get Yourself Together

Thank you for the awesome feedback on my first one shot! I seriously did not expect the amount of attention it got. It might not seem like a lot but it did to me.

This story was inspired by the song "The Geeks Get the Girls" by American Hi-Fi. I might turn this into like three chapters but I'm still not sure. I'm not exactly a "plan it out and outline" person. Whoops.

Anyway, do read on!

* * *

Santana was not a stalker.

She was simply admiring Quinn Fabray from afar. Without her knowledge.

And did it really count as stalking if they were in a crowded hallway? Behind the shield of her locker and the sea of students mingling before the bell, Santana was well hidden from the head cheerleader's view.

Of course, if she didn't want the Cheerio to see her maybe it was a little creepy…

But she's _not_ a stalker.

Anyone with eyes can't judge her if they've actually seen Quinn. The blonde is truly a vision of beauty from her dazzling smile and twinkle of golden flecks dotted across hazel eyes, to the confident swagger in her hips that turns heads like metal drawn to a magnet.

Also, to anyone that's watching closely (which Santana usually is) there's a glint of mischief reflecting back whenever she successfully dupes yet another hopeless victim into doing her dirty work. Any person not swayed by her charisma and alluring words is, well, not from this planet.

No, she takes that back, even aliens couldn't resist the majestic creature that is Quinn Fabray. She can literally make anyone her prey and if you're lucid enough to realize it, chances are you won't fight the charm. Some might even call it manipulation.

Santana is still concealing herself from the cheerleader's eyes. Half of her face is peeking out from behind her locker while her eyes track the blonde's every move. Since approaching the cheerleader is completely out of the question, Santana is content with ogling from a distance. That's the best that she'll ever get, what with their separate social statuses. And when she says separate, she means Quinn is livin' it up in the white house with people waiting on her hand and foot, while Santana is clawing desperately just to stay above ground with the other peasants.

She wishes that were an exaggeration.

Her attention goes back to her beloved when the blonde drops her textbook on the ground and bends over to pick it up. The more luscious skin that sinfully short, red skirt reveals; the more drool gathers in Santana's mouth.

"Santana!"

Santana jumps through the fucking roof and nearly pisses her pants at being caught gawking. She manages to bang her face against the locker door and curses when her glasses fall off too. The brunette whirls around to face her attacker and comes face to face with Sam, her best friend.

"Damn it Sam! You can't sneak up on people like that."

"I called your name like three times," he says confusedly.

The Latina grumbles in response while feeling for blood on her face. When she comes up clean she squints at her friend and says, "I didn't hear you."

"Obviously. So what did Quinn do this time? Flip her hair over her shoulder? Adjust her bra?"

She motions for him to _shut the fuck up_ by waving her hands in his face and hissing, "Would you shut your enormous mouth?!"

He throws his hands up. "Hey, how can you expect me _not_ make to fun of your crush on the Ice Queen?"

This time she slaps him on the arm. Well she aimed for his arm but because her glasses are on the floor she only grazes his shoulder. "Good thing I don't expect much from you then. And stop calling her that."

He rolls his eyes and opens his (admittedly huge) mouth to retort, but all of a sudden he freezes up and his jaw snaps shut with an audible click.

Santana doesn't notice her friend's distress because she's busy locating her glasses that seem to of fallen into an abyss. The hallway is pretty much empty now so she crouches on the ground and slides her hands around hoping to hit something.

"Fish lips, help me. You're the one who made me lose my glasses in the first place." When she doesn't get a response Santana gets annoyed. "Sam! Are you deaf or-"

She stops mid-yell when her hand brushes a shoe. A shoe connected to legs Santana doesn't need glasses to know who they belong to.

Her eyes trail up said legs slowly and over the red cheer uniform until she was standing in front of the star of her dreams every night. (Ok, yeah, that sounded stalkerish)

Quinn Fabray.

Quinn Fabray the head cheerleader.

Quinn Fabray the most desirable girl in school.

Quinn Fabray who is apparently talking.

_Wait what-_

"-these yours?"

Santana's brain short circuited with the blonde this close to her and she didn't hear the question. She tried, _really tried_, to make words or even just a sound come up but it wasn't happening.

Quinn was looking expectantly at her now. That one eyebrow that Santana has seen rise countless times from a distance, has never affected her as much as it is now. There is terror mixed with desire swirling inside her, which is a very dangerous combination. Then again, this is _Quinn Fucking Fabray_ so it's expected.

In a desperate attempt to respond Santana musters up this, "A-uh," she clears her throat, "W-what?"

Shit, she was gonna get herself slapped. If Quinn thought she was ignoring her there would be fatal consequences.

The cheerleader seems amused though, which both puzzles Santana and sends another bolt of fear through her. All her joints were locked up and she had a death grip on her sweater vest.

"I asked if these were your glasses," her voice was tantalizing and the light nasally rasp was driving Santana absolutely insane.

Her focus shifted to the pair of glasses that pale fingers were twirling flirtatiously. Oh, the things she imagines those fingers doing…

"Well?"

Santana snapped her head back when the blonde's warm breath hit her face. When did she get closer?

"Let me help you with these."

The brunette just stood there in shock as Quinn's hands slowly got closer to her face. As she slid the frames on, the tips of her fingers grazed Santana's cheek and the Latina felt like she would combust just from a simple touch.

Quinn took a step back and smirked at Santana's reaction. "There you go." The Cheerio turned to leave and as she sauntered away she called over her shoulder, "Later cutie."

Meanwhile Santana is malfunctioning.

Her senses have gone into overdrive and she's pretty sure her whole body is paralyzed. There's a burning sensation on her cheek where Quinn's fingers brushed it and its sending tingles all the way down to her toes.

Sam had also been in a previous state of shock from witnessing their interaction but now he's smiling giddily. He starts bouncing on his feet and grabs Santana and turns her around forcefully. "Dude! Quinn Fabray just acknowledged you as a human being!" He jumped around a bit more but stopped when he noticed Santana was still comatose.

"Hey, Santana can you hear me? Are you okay? Do you need CPR?" He asked concerned. Sam shook the girl's shoulders hoping for a reaction but Santana was completely checked out of reality.

_She called me cutie._

* * *

I couldn't pass up on Nerd!Santana once it occurred to me. I'm not sure when I'll add the next chapter though. I'm kinda legendary for my procrastinating…

But its summer! So who knows?

I hope someone takes the time to review, that would seriously make my day. Also, any ideas on where you'd like to see this go would be _very_ helpful.

Thanks again for reading. :D


	2. What You Gonna Do If She Walks Up to You

I CONQUERED PROCRASTINATION! Well, this time.

I've decided to just see where this story goes. Though any suggestions and criticism would be helpful for future chapters.

Thanks for the feedback on the first chapter! Hope ya like this one.

* * *

Since their encounter in the hallway (she still can't believe it!) Santana has been watching Quinn more than usual. She didn't think that was even possible, and yet.

It seems as though Quinn has been keeping an eye on Santana too. There were moments in the hall where Santana would feel eyes on her and look around to see the Cheerio staring intently at her. Or when she was eating lunch in the cafeteria, she'd glance up and there was Quinn's piercing stare breaking down every nerve in the Latina's body.

It was like she was trying to probe into Santana's mind with her heated gaze. Or turn her on to no end. Which she _was_.

Needless to say, this attention from the blonde was incredibly distracting. The other day she threw in a wink during their chemistry class and Santana almost dropped a beaker. If she was already injuring herself from the Cheerio's antics _before_ this newfound fascination with her, then she would end up in a body cast before they could have another conversation.

Well, if you could even call it a conversation the first time.

All she did was stand there speechless while Quinn worked her seduction skills like a master. It probably didn't seem like she did much, but to Santana, if the blonde had stuck around for another second she would've fainted from the fuzziness in her brain.

When Santana finally gained control of her body though, she started kicking herself for being such a moron. That was Sam's job.

It's not like she could've helped it though. Her social skills weren't exactly up to par with the rest of her peers and with the extra influence of Quinn Fabray; of course her mind would turn to mush.

But she was preparing herself for the next time they met. If they do.

_God I hope we do._

Even if she couldn't contribute much talking, it would still be legendary to be in the Cheerio's presence. If only she could have one more chance to not make a complete fool of herself.

~o0o~

Santana and Sam were currently in study hall. They were trying to come up with ideas on what she should do if she ever runs into Quinn again.

"Maybe you should wear a blindfold."

She gave him a 'WTF' look and asked, "Why?"

"So her overwhelming beauty doesn't make you pass out," he said like it was obvious.

Was he mocking her? He was mocking her. Asswipe.

"Or how about I staple your grouper mouth shut since it's not helping anyways?"

He shrunk in his seat and mumbled, "Why do you always gotta go for the mouth jokes?"

Santana rubbed her forehead in frustration. They weren't getting _anywhere_. "Can we just get back on topic?"

"I don't think there's anything to discuss. Every time you see her you get googley eyed. How are you gonna be able to actually _talk_ to her?"

It was Santana's turn to slouch in her chair. She thumped her head on her desk in defeat. "You're right. I'm helpless."

Now Sam felt bad. He was only trying to be realistic. When he saw the way Santana acted around the Cheerio the first time, he knew it would be a miracle if she could survive another interaction.

He reached over and patted her on the head. "Hey it's okay. We can work on this. Like," he thought for a second then said excitedly, "you could wear a helmet! That way when you faint you won't get hurt!"

Santana looked up to see if he was joking but when she saw the proud look on his face, her only response was to slam her head back on the desk.

Hopefully her next meeting with Quinn wouldn't turn out to be a total disaster.

~o0o~

Well it wasn't a _total_ disaster.

It was way worse. And it had come sooner than she expected.

The next day after her and Sam's brainstorming session (which was an epic fail), Santana was walking back to her class from the bathroom. She was singing under her breath unconsciously while bopping her head. The brunette wasn't that worried about being caught because the hallway was deserted.

Or she thought it was until she almost had a heart attack.

She was rounding a corner still lost in her element when a sudden voice rang out.

"Nice voice."

Santana was so caught off guard she almost lost her balance and went face first into the lockers again. That seemed to be her preferred method of getting hurt but it definitely wasn't wanted. Especially now that she's registered who that melodious voice belongs to.

The brunette whipped around, which probably wasn't wise with her balance issues, and was met with the gorgeous and always wanted sight of Quinn Fabray.

Quinn took a step closer and said, "Actually, nice doesn't do you justice," she smiled, "Your voice is _beautiful_."

The blood rushed to Santana's face and she only became dizzier. What was Quinn doing? Didn't she realize that Santana was about to black out from her goddess-like nature?

The Cheerio took another step closer and Santana forgot how breathing worked. And air seemed pretty important to her brain at the moment if she didn't want to collapse.

"What song were you singing?"

The idea of answering Quinn's question didn't occur to Santana because she was now close enough that the brunette could smell her delicious perfume. It was a mixture of vanilla and some sweet fruit.

_Mango? Strawberry? Oh god, what is it?_

For some reason the blonde took _another_ step closer and now they were almost nose to nose.

"Do you think you could sing it for me?" Her silky smooth voice raised goose bumps on Santana's skin.

_She wants me to sing for her? What?_

How Santana was still able to form coherent thoughts was beyond her. But that wouldn't last for much longer because one of Quinn's fingers was now _**trailing up her arm.**_

Santana didn't consider herself a very religious person, but she prayed to whatever god was up there to give her strength. Like, now.

"You know, I've seen you around Santana."

And that was the last straw. Quinn Fabray knew her name and the sound of it falling from her lips made her heart melt. It sounded so _heavenly_ that she swore a chorus of angels was harmonizing in the background.

She was officially a goner.

"And I wanted to tell you," she leaned in and her lips grazed the shell of Santana's ear, "I really like what I see."

Correction. _Now_ she was a goner.

The last thought Santana had before she lost consciousness, was that Sam was right when he said she should have worn a helmet.

* * *

Ooooh that got pretty steamy. Ish. I wander what will happen next.

No seriously I do, cuz I haven't written the chapter yet.

Tell me what ya think!


	3. Crazy As It Seems, Wasn't Just a Dream

Thanks for the story alerts and awesome reviews! Please keep em comin'! :D

I now present to you, chapter three!

* * *

When Santana came to, the first thing she felt was pain.

_Ow! Shit, what is that?_

Instinctively she reached up to rub the back of her head where it hurt. Not her best idea.

"Ow!" She jerked her hand back and tried not to groan in agony.

Why does her head hurt? Did she dive bomb another locker? Ugh, she needed to get that habit checked out.

"You shouldn't touch it."

The brunette whipped her head to the owner of the voice. Again, not the smartest thing to do. Did she also knock all the brain cells out of her head or something?

Santana closed her eyes while the pain passed then opened them slowly to see the school nurse standing by the bed she was laying in.

_Whoa, what? When did I get in a bed? _

"You've got a pretty nasty bump back there. Best put some ice on it." The nurse held an ice pack in Santana's face and the Latina tentatively grabbed it. She was still really confused about what was going on, but the ice soothed some of the pain so she leaned back and relaxed for a moment.

"You've been out for about twenty minutes. Or I'm assuming since that's how long ago your blonde friend brought you in here."

That just made Santana even more confused. Sam brought her to the nurse? She doesn't remember seeing him earlier. Her brain was clearing up a little and the last person she remembers being with was –

_Oh no._

_Oh no, __**oh no**__._

_Anyone but –_

Right at that second another person entered the room and Santana felt like she was gonna pass out again.

Quinn's eyes widened slightly at seeing the brunette awake, but Santana wasn't sure because the blonde schooled her features just as quickly. Her posture seemed stiff and she was just staring at Santana with an unreadable expression.

Santana's heart rate picked up and she was already starting to feel woozy. The recent events started rushing back to her and she's pretty sure she's never been more embarrassed in her life.

She fainted. In front of Quinn Fabray.

No, _because_ of Quinn.

It was just becoming too much for her. The girl's close proximity and breathy words were consuming every part of Santana's being.

She would never be able to live this down. Especially once Sam found out about it.

Quinn took a deep breath to speak, but didn't move any closer in fear of making Santana faint again. "I just went to get your stuff from your class." She held up a backpack Santana didn't notice at first as proof.

The brunette was sure her face could rival the red of a tomato. She couldn't stop thinking about her blacking out in front of the most popular girl in school.

In her current shame, Santana felt she was a little better suited with words now. She kept her eyes on the backpack Quinn was still holding at the door, and barely managed to get out, "Thanks."

Quinn just nodded her head and cautiously made her way closer to the bed. _Very_ cautiously.

Santana noticed this and tried to hide her mortification. She looked down at her hands and willed herself to say something.

The nurse had been watching this (horribly awkward) moment in silence and decided an interruption would do them good. "Well I'll leave you two to it. Make sure you check in with your teachers." She pointed at Santana, "And you, how exactly did this happen?"

Santana stuttered for an answer and finally just said, "I haven't eaten anything today and I guess I got lightheaded. Sorry."

"Mhmm." The woman looked skeptical, but she dropped it.

_Thank god._

When the nurse exited the room (wait isn't it her job to stay there), Santana let her thoughts wander for a second and realized something.

Quinn went to her class to get her backpack. How does she know Santana's schedule? Is she stalking Santana?

_Pfft, like I have the right to say that._

Still, it's a nice thought. Having the most popular girl in school follow you around…

Not creepy at all. If anything you should feel honored.

Its wishful thinking on Santana's part because there is no way Quinn Fabray would pursue her.

Right?

She looked up when she saw the Cheerio sit on the edge of the bed and set Santana's backpack on the floor. The blonde played with the hem of her skirt for a few moments before turning towards Santana and saying, "I'm really sorry about this."

Santana's eyes widened and she started shaking her head. She didn't want Quinn to feel bad. It was mostly Santana's fault for not being able to hold her wits in front of the blonde. It was like she was apologizing for being beautiful.

Quinn saw her shake her head but kept going. "I shouldn't have invaded your personal space like that. I just," she looked up, "I guess I didn't think you would pass out." Her lips quirked and Santana detected a hint of amusement in the blonde's eyes mixed with guilt.

The Latina huffed and crossed the arm that wasn't holding her ice pack. She felt herself blushing again and knew Quinn was smirking at how childish she looked.

Quinn bit her lip at how cute the brunette was and Santana's eyes were instantly drawn to the action. Before she could start drooling though, the blonde slid up closer to Santana on the bed more and said, "Well, I'd love to hang out with you sometime," her eyes connected with Santana's and she smiled again, "If you think you can handle it."

Once again Santana was star struck that Quinn was flirting with her. She was certain this time that it was flirting. There was officially no doubt in her mind.

The Cheerio watched as Santana continued to stare open mouthed but she wasn't backing down. This time she was determined to get a verbal answer. She kept their gazes locked and silently encouraged Santana with a nod.

The brunette swallowed and called upon all her courage to answer. All she had to do was say one word and she would have a once in a lifetime opportunity with Quinn Fabray.

_God damnit! Say yes already you idiot!_

"I, uh -"

_Fucking come on Santana!_

"Y-yes." It took all her brain cells to utter one word, but it was worth it when she saw the way Quinn's eyes lit up. She never would have thought in a million years that she, Santana Lopez, would make Quinn's eyes sparkle in joy.

When the Cheerio got the answer she desired, her old confidence seemed to show full force once again. She stood up from the bed and leaned over Santana to readjust the ice pack. She made sure to get close enough that the brunette got an eyeful but not enough so she'd be overwhelmed to lose consciousness again.

Santana didn't have to struggle for breathe that long because as quick as Quinn leaned near her, she was back at a safe distance a second later. The blonde started heading for the door and before she could exit completely, she looked over shoulder and said, "We'll talk details later," her head tilted a little shyly, "Bye cutie."

_Again with the cutie._

The Latina sighed dreamily and looked up at the ceiling in amazement. Had she just made a date with Quinn Fabray?

She kicked her legs on the bed spastically and let out a squeak.

_I'm going on a date with Quinn Fabray!_

The ecstatic smile slowly fell from her lips and she really started to process what she agreed to.

_I'm going on a date with Quinn Fabray._

Her heart skipped fearfully and that woozy feeling was coming back.

_Dear God I'm gonna die._

But at least she'll be prepared with that helmet when the time comes.

* * *

Just curious, but what do you guys want to see happen? Obviously the date is going to be an blushing fest for Santana, but where should they go? What should they do?

Your suggestions would _seriously_ be helpful.

SO, recap:

"Where should they go on their date?"

"Should it end embarrassingly in a cute way or fairy tale prefect?"_  
_

Thank you!


	4. Tonight Tonight, He's Gonna Get it Right

Sorry this took an extra couple days. The only excuse I have is that I've been busy. Hopefully the slightly longer length of this chapter will make up for it. Read on!

* * *

"Dude! That's freakin' awesome!" Sam yelled.

The teacher at the front of the room put his finger to his lips and shushed them. Again. They were back in the study hall and she had just finished telling Sam about her plans with Quinn.

Santana was wearing the giddiest smile known to man and she lowered her voice to whisper excitedly, "I know! _I know!_"

"So where are you gonna take her?"

Santana paused. Crap, where was she gonna take her? This was Quinn Fabray so it had to be impressive.

"Well, we haven't discussed that part yet."

Sam looked confused and said, "What do you mean? Didn't you ask her to go out somewhere?"

She looked away and said, "Not exactly…"

Her friend narrowed his eyes until realization dawned on him. "You didn't ask her!" When he saw Santana's face flush he said enthusiastically, "_She_ asked _you_!"

Santana looked around to make sure no one was watching them and hissed at Sam, "Can you _not_ be a loud-mouth right now?"

"But this is so amazing! The frickin' _head cheerleader_ –"

The brunette slapped her hand over his mouth. "Sam, I mean it. _Shut up_."

He saw the menacing look on her face and sobered up. "Why? This is great!" he whispered.

Santana could see how he was confused. The Head Cheerio asks a lowly geek on a date. How could someone not freak out over that?

And that was why Santana wanted him to keep quiet about this. She wasn't sure if Quinn actually wanted people to know about their date.

"Well she's, ya know, _Quinn_," she didn't exactly know what she was trying to say, "and I'm, uh, kinda… just _me_."

She looked up and saw Sam's flabbergasted expression. "Just you? Santana I know you're smart and all, but what you just said was dumb."

Santana was offended and opened her mouth to retort, but Sam held up his hand and continued, "Apparently she likes whatever you got goin' on."

The brunette's eyebrows scrunched up. "Is that supposed to encourage me?"

He shook his head to clear his thoughts a bit and said, "What I mean is, you shouldn't doubt yourself because Quinn clearly likes you _for you_. Not some jock type or something, ya know?" He leaned back and shrugged.

Santana grinned at her friend. "You're such a sap Samuel," she teased.

"The sappiest," he said cheekily.

She shook her head at him and thought this conversation was over but then Sam asked, "So how'd she do it?"

The brunette stared at him for a second and asked, "What?"

"How did she ask you out?" he repeated slowly. Sam watched as Santana froze slightly and his suspicions immediately rose.

"Oh, well we were, um, in the nurse's office…"

"What?! Why?" he asked alarmed. If Santana got hurt why didn't she tell him?

Santana started messing with her fingers and mumbled, "I may have hurt my head in a certain way."

"Did you run into another locker? You really need to stop –"

"No! No, I didn't."

"Then what happened," he asked skeptically.

Santana took a deep breath and said, "I fainted."

Sam just looked even more confused, "How? And what does that have to do with Quinn?"

She bit her lip and didn't answer. The brunette watched Sam while the wheels turned in his head and braced herself when he suddenly lit up.

"Oh my god."

"Don't you dare laugh or –"

Too late. Once he figured it out there was no way he could've stopped the laugher.

Actually, he was in full on hysterics. His face was red to a dangerous degree and he was about to fall out of his chair from the shaking of his body.

_Unless I kick it out from under him first._

Santana glared at her so-called friend and tried to ignore the stares being sent their way.

"Mr. Evans! You're disturbing the class! Quiet down right now or I'll be forced to give you detention."

The brunette has never been more thankful for a teacher before. Sam was trying to contain himself by laying his head on his desk and the only indication he was still laughing was the unsteady shake in his shoulders.

Santana was relieved when the other students stares went away and she turned back to Sam. The Latina kicked him under the desk and he jerked up. "Ouch!"

She smirked at his pout and said, "That's what you get."

"You didn't have to kick me," he whined while rubbing his leg.

"I could do worse if that's what you want."

Sam shook his head and straightened up. Though now a small grin was on his face and Santana rolled her eyes at him. "I can't believe you really fainted."

"Seriously, I _will_ do worse to you."

Sam paused. Then –

"Guess I was right about that helmet."

"_Urgh!_"

~o0o~

After she escaped that class and Sam's endless teasing (no amount of death threats stopped him), Santana went to her locker to switch out some books. She had been hoping all day that Quinn would approach her with the details she said they would discuss. And so she was preparing herself at her locker just in case the blonde showed up.

Sure enough, a minute later Santana saw out of the corner of her eye the Cheerio walking down the hall. She was heading right towards Santana and the Latina felt her heart skip in excitement instead of fear this time.

She continued to look straight into her locker as Quinn leaned against the one next to her. "Hey cutie."

_I guess that nickname is gonna stick._

She tried to smother the huge smile building on her face and glanced at the blonde. Quinn had her arms crossed and was looking at Santana playfully. That one look was enough to set off the symphony of butterflies in her stomach and make a flush creep up her neck to cover her cheeks.

The Cheerio saw this and smiled bigger which showed off her gleaming pearly whites. She stood up straighter and remembered what she came over to talk about. "So I was thinking for our date," she paused to watch as the smile on Santana's face grew, "that we could eat at Breadstix and go do something fun afterwards."

The first "fun" thing that popped into Santana's head probably wasn't acceptable for a first date…

_Mind out of the gutter Lopez._

She wanted to contribute to this conversation though so she said the second activity that crossed her mind. "H-how about mini golf?"

Quinn seemed surprised at her suggestion. Whether it was from the suggestion of mini golf itself or that Santana actually managed to speak in her presence. She shook it off though and returned the Latina's grin. "Mini golf sounds good." She stared at Santana for a moment then slowly reached over and grabbed her arm.

Santana saw it coming and held her breath as Quinn materialized a pen out of thin air and started writing something on her forearm. The brunette was sure her lungs were about to explode from holding her breath so long and she finally got to breathe when the Cheerio released her.

"Pick me up tonight at six," was all the said before turning to leave.

She didn't check to see what the blonde wrote because she was busy watching Quinn walk away. She followed the sway of her hips until the Cheerio rounded a corner.

Santana brought her arm in front of her face and saw an address scribbled on it. Quinn's address.

_Oh man this is really happening._

~o0o~

_This is really, __**really**__ happening._

Santana was standing outside the front door of Quinn's house and was trying to talk herself into knocking. She had been standing there for a couple minutes and it seemed like she would continue to stand there.

_Okay just knock on the door._

She raised her fist –

_Fuck I can't do it._

–then lowered it in defeat.

_Get your act together Lopez or we'll miss our reservations._

At this rate Breadstix would go out of business before she knocked on the door.

Santana tried to motivate herself some more but was saved from any more delay when the door suddenly swung open.

She jumped back and was sure she looked comical if the amused expression on Quinn's face was any indication.

"I couldn't wait any longer," the blonde teased, "I thought I was gonna have to knock on the door myself."

If Santana heard what Quinn said, she sure didn't show it. The Latina was motionless as she scanned Quinn's figure from head to toe. The blonde was wearing a flowing white sundress with a yellow cardigan over it. Her hair curled over her shoulders and framed her angelic face effortlessly. And to top it all off there was also a white headband resting on her head.

It all seemed too innocent considering the mischievous nature Santana knows for a fact the Cheerio possesses.

"Ahem."

She snapped out of her trance and blushed at Quinn's knowing stare.

_Damn, that eyebrow raise will be the death of me._

"Hi."

Quinn laughed. "About time you greeted me," she said lightheartedly.

Santana half smiled and shrugged bashfully. She remembered the pink rose (1) she brought for Quinn and held it out to the blonde with another small smile. She had debated the color for quite some time and finally decided on this one.

It seemed she chose the right one because the blonde's eyes shined a little brighter and she gasped quietly. "Thank you."

Santana only shrugged again and said quietly, "You're welcome."

While Quinn walked back inside to put the rose in a safe place, Santana prepped herself again and summoned all her courage for the night to come.

~o0o~

They had driven to Breadstix in Santana's car and got right into ordering dinner. Santana tried to play the perfect gentlewoman by pulling out Quinn's chair for her and just being noble in general. Quinn got her to come out of her shell a little more and it turns out they actually have a lot in common.

They were discussing the Harry Potter books and why they were obviously one of the best series of all time. Santana was really getting into it and didn't even stutter through her sentences.

She never would have guessed that Quinn Fabray was into this kind of stuff. It didn't fit the expectations of head cheerleader and she just kept surprising Santana more and more.

Pretty soon they had finished their food and now Santana was making Quinn crack up with her Snape impressions. The Cheerio's face was red and a rather ungraceful snort escaped which set both of them off.

Quinn wiped a tear from her eye and said, "You are funnier than I imagined."

That caught Santana's attention and she paused in her laughter to ask, "What do you mean?"

_She's imagined me before?_

The blonde noticed her own slip up and tried to come up with an explanation. "I mean," She bit her lip, "I've had you in my sights for a long time and you've always kind of intrigued me." Quinn shrugged and tried to look indifferent.

That shocked Santana and made her heart skip.

_What does she mean by intrigued? How long has that been going on?_

She didn't dare ask these questions in fear of upsetting the Cheerio and ruining the good vibes they've had going so far. So she just nodded and tried to think of a new subject.

Quinn could see the questions in her eyes though and thought they should head back to lighter territory. They would get to those questions in due time. "So, _Ms. Lopez_," cue shivers down Santana's body, "how skillful are you on a mini golf course?"

The blonde had that playful look back on her face and Santana fought for the right words. She could be flirty. It can't be that hard.

"Ah –well," she cleared her throat.

Apparently it was that hard.

Quinn threw her a bone and spoke up again. "How about we split the check and I can find out for myself?"

Santana nodded a little too eagerly and jumped out of her seat to exit the restaurant as fast as possible. Quinn laughed loudly and trailed behind her.

The night could only get better.

* * *

(1)_ Pink roses signify elegance, gentility, and poetic romance, without the seriousness signified by red. They are more light-hearted than red and can signify mere admiration or sweetness of thought._ _Romance, sweetness, admiration...not quite the love that a red rose represents, but just as nice._

**Part 1** of their date is complete! The second part will be the mini golf and I'll try to get that out in a few days. We're having a family reunion soon and cousins will be flooding my house and I'll have no privacy to write. So please bear with me folks.

As usual feedback is wanted! Please tell me what ya think I'd love to hear it.

Thank you for reading.


	5. Even Losers Can Get Lucky Sometimes

**Part 2** of the Quinntana date is here! Sorry for the delay and to those who asked, the family reunion was great! Thank you for being interested. :P

I'm thinkin' of wrapping this story up soon cuz I really don't know where it's going. If you have any ideas you'd like to share though, please do. No really, _**please do**_.

* * *

If there's one thing that can describe part of Quinn's personality, it's competitive.

Literally, she shows no mercy. Santana just learned this.

They were currently on the seventh hole at Lima's only mini golf course. Santana just scored par and Quinn was jumping up and down from yet another hole in one.

The brunette couldn't find it in herself to feel bad about losing, when every time Quinn won on a hole she got this little self-satisfied smile that warmed Santana's heart.

Quinn was setting up for her shot and Santana watched with rapt attention as she squared her shoulders and concentrated hard on swinging. Santana couldn't help it and let a giggle escape at the blonde's determination.

Quinn looked up at the sound and when she saw Santana watching her with a dopey smile on her face, the blonde blushed and asked, "What?"

Before Santana could stop herself she blurted out, "You're captivating."

That caught Quinn completely off guard. She was used to people saying hot or sexy or beautiful. But never has she been called captivating. It was different and she didn't know how to react to this kind of compliment.

Santana couldn't read the expression on Quinn's face and started internally panicking.

_Why did I say that? Who even says that?_

Right as she was about to take it back Quinn finally spoke. "No one's ever said something like that to me… it's different." She saw the brunette's scared face and added, "Good different."

Santana wasn't completely reassured and still thought she had weirded the Cheerio out. Now she just hoped they could drop it but Quinn apparently wanted her to explain more. "What did you mean?"

"Uh," she cleared her throat, "I- I well."

There was something about the piercing look in the blonde's eyes that gave Santana the bravery to continue. "I meant exactly that. The way you hold yourself and how you're always so confident, it just," she took a deep breath, "it amazes me. I wish I could be like that."

_Okay Lopez slow down. Way too many words._

She was looking at the ground to avoid Quinn's reaction. The fear of rejection was still there even though it seemed they were past that point.

Santana risked a glance up when she didn't hear anything and saw Quinn staring back in wonder. Then a small smile appeared on the blonde's face and she said, "You are something else Santana Lopez."

The girl in question girl smiled back and said, "Is that a good thing?"

Huh, maybe she could do this flirting thing…

Quinn sauntered over and laid her hand on the brunettes shoulder and leaned in a bit. "A _very_ good thing."

… But Quinn could do it better.

She gulped and subtly tried to inch away from the blonde before, ya know, _the thing _happened again. Quinn was apparently a mind reader because she giggled and pulled away from Santana to give her room to breathe.

The Latina watched as Quinn went back to take her shot and – _oh surprise _– she got another hole in one.

She shook her head and mumbled, "Totally hustling me."

"What was that?" Quinn said with a sugary sweet smile.

"Nothing."

"That's what I thought," she teased, "Now take your turn."

~o0o~

They were on the last hole and if Santana made this putt in one shot, she would win. Somehow she managed to catch up to Quinn, but she was suspicious that was only because the blonde let her.

Although, now that losing was a possibility for Quinn, she was trying to distract Santana into messing up. She didn't have to try very hard obviously.

Quinn stepped behind Santana and whispered next to her ear, "Want some help?"

The brunette froze up and took a shaky breath. She shook her head almost imperceptibly but Quinn caught it. "Are you sure?"

This time her nod was more noticeable but with the Cheerio this close again she forgot what she was nodding about.

Quinn decided to take action and wrapped her arms around the Latina until she was holding the golf club over her hands. She really hoped Santana didn't pass out this time because this was _major_ progress.

Santana was hoping the same thing but with hundred times the power.

_Don't you dare Lopez. Don't you fucking dare._

She picked the golf ball to focus on and stared at it so hard she wouldn't have been surprised if it burst into flames.

Quinn knew she was being unfair but her competitiveness mixed with seeing Santana embarrassed kept her from giving the Latina a break.

She gripped the brunette's hands tighter and swung their arms back and forward again to hit the ball. Quinn wasn't worried about losing anymore; she just wanted to be this close to Santana for a little while longer.

Santana on the other hand continued to stare down the ball and tried with all her strength to concentrate on breathing. It was the hardest task she has ever had to take on in her life. That is _not_ an exaggeration.

Because she had a death stare going on with the ball, she followed it while it rolled down the course and made it into the hole. Suddenly a rush of cold hit her back and she realized Quinn had pulled away to jump in celebration.

A sense of relief hit her. Or was it sadness?

"We got a hole in one!" the blonde cheered. "I guess we both won since I helped you, huh?"

Quinn looked at Santana and saw that the brunette wasn't moving and was having a staring contest with the ground.

"Oh crap I broke her," she murmured to herself.

"Um, Santana?" When she didn't get a response the blonde said, "I'm just gonna return our equipment okay? I'll be right back."

The blonde was concerned but she walked away slowly with their clubs and golf balls. A little space would do Santana good.

Speaking of, said girl was still burning holes into the ground but at least her breathing was going back to normal again.

_In through the nose, out the mouth. Right? Crap, just breathe. _

She gulped in air and steadied herself when a wave of dizziness hit her. Santana grabbed her forehead and cursed anything and everything that she almost lost her shit again.

_It could've been worse. _

She tried to use that as an excuse to feel better, but the brunette knew she'd still be super embarrassed when Quinn came back. The thought of facing the blonde brought on more dizziness.

All too soon she spotted Quinn walking back over and quickly finished regulating her breathing. Santana stood up straight when the blonde was in front of her again and they stared at each other for a few seconds.

Finally Quinn took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry," she paused, "Again."

Santana shook her head at the blonde and felt a sense of déjà vu. They shouldn't have to do this again. Once was enough and it was getting exhausting.

"Please stop apologizing."

"But –"

"No." She fixed Quinn with a stern look she didn't know she had in her, and continued. "I should be able to control myself, it's just," she sighed, "I'm sorry."

Quinn didn't like the sad turn this conversation was taking and chimed in, "I can't blame you," when Santana looked at her confused she added, "I am pretty irresistible." The blonde smirked.

The Latina cracked a grin despite herself.

A thought struck her and she said, "You are something else Quinn Fabray." She knew she said the right thing when Quinn had a full blown smile on her face and played along.

"Is that a good thing?"

She got lost in the playfulness of Quinn's eyes and whispered, "You bet."

~o0o~

Santana was back on Quinn's front porch but this time she wasn't alone.

"I had a great time tonight," said Quinn.

Santana nodded in agreement but couldn't find the right words to say over her sadness that this night was over.

Quinn bit her lip and reached for Santana's hand. "We should do this again sometime."

Santana nodded again but still didn't say anything. Now nervousness had crept back into her mind and she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do. Was Quinn expecting a kiss? Because Santana was _definitely_ not ready for that.

The Cheerio saw Santana's hesitation and saved her from anymore freaking out. She squeezed the brunette's hand then released it to open the front door. Quinn slid inside her house and said to Santana before she closed the door, "Goodnight cutie."

Santana jerked back to reality long enough to say, "Goodnight."

She watched as the door closed. Once it clicked shut she waited a couple seconds then –

"YES!"

The brunette fist pumped the air and jumped down the steps to skip back to her car.

_YES! YES! __**FUCK YES!**_

Her excitement almost caused her to slip on the sidewalk but she caught herself. The Latina got into her car and spazzed out in the seat for a minute. This night was going down in history as one of the best nights of her life. She would cherish every moment forever.

Hopefully there would be many more to come.

* * *

I hope so too. So your feedback would be nice to help make that happen. Pleeeeease?

There might even be a kiss for the future...

Thanks for reading! Tell me where this should go!


	6. At the Bar When He Sees Her Coming Over

First of all, I am SO sorry for how long this took to update.

Second, I guess this story is gonna continue for a while longer. Still, your ideas would be greatly appreciated as I have practically no inspiration.

This chapter is pretty much a filler I guess. But hey! At least its longer, right?

Enjoy!

* * *

_Just go talk to her._

This is what kept running through Santana's head as she stood at her locker Monday morning.

After her and Quinn's date, she spent her whole weekend replaying all the moments of that night. And each time an uncontrollable smile would light up her face.

Since the date went so well, Santana was working up the courage (she seemed to always have to do that around Quinn) to talk to the Cheerio.

And possibly get another date.

But that's not going to happen unless she moves her ass before the bell rings. Still she just continued to stand at her locker and stare at the blonde.

_Okay, how about a countdown._

She nodded to herself and started counting in her head.

_One._

Santana took a deep breath.

_Two._

She took another deep breath.

_Thr –_

"What are you doing?"

"Shit!" The brunette gasped and whirled around to the voice.

Sam was looking at her like she was an alien and took a step back when she nearly toppled into him.

"Whoa there! What's got your superman undies in a twist?" He asked.

She glared at him and said, "If you hadn't snuck up on me _again_, I was about to go talk to Quinn," she added, "And they're batman today."

He smirked at her then said, "I've been standing behind you for like a minute and you haven't done anything but stand here and look constipated."

She pursed her lips and punched Sam in the shoulder. "Whatever. I was gonna do it."

"Uh huh. I'm sure."

Santana turned back to where Quinn was still at her locker. The blonde was putting a book in her bag and looked like she was about to leave for class. Now was Santana's chance before all of her courage disappeared.

She looked at Sam and said, "Give me a pep talk."

"What?"

"Just do it!" She was desperate now. Quinn just closed her locker.

Sam looked conflicted for a second before he started stuttering out words. "Uh, if you don't do this you'll regret it? You- You'll hate yourself because she –"

"Pep talk Sam. _Pep_. Not shit on my dreams talk."

"Okay, um…"

Too late. Quinn was no longer in Santana's sights when she looked up. She must've left for her class.

_Damnit!_

Kicking her locker in frustration, Santana turned to Sam in distress. It wasn't his fault she didn't have guts, but he still thought she was gonna tear him a new one. So obviously the best thing to do is flee before she could take another dig at him.

Seeing her fearful friend run away, the brunette just sighed and faced her locker. Here she proceeded to bang her forehead on it and lean there while wallowing in self-pity.

"Why am I such a loser?" She asked herself.

"I don't think you're a loser."

Santana sprang away from her locker. Once again, someone has managed to scare the hell outta her.

_Christ almighty. _

Why is she so easy to sneak up on?

Upon looking up though, Santana is met with the sight of none other than Quinn.

_Of fucking course._

The blonde was staring at Santana amusedly and said again, "You're not a loser."

The Latina was still a bit shocked so she only said, "Huh?" Although she probably would've said that anyway.

"I said you're not a loser."

Finally caught up, Santana just scoffed and mumbled, "Yeah right."

Quinn frowned. She didn't like to see Santana beat herself up like this. Determined to make the brunette feel better, she said jokingly, "Would a loser be able to score a date with Quinn Fabray?"

Santana cracked a grin and replied, "Someone's full of themself."

The Cheerio gasped in mock offense and lightly slapped the girl's arm. "And here I was thinking you were prince charming."

They shared a laugh and Santana tried not to blush too hard at being referred to as Quinn's prince.

_Does she really think that of me?_

All these thoughts about the blonde were taking their toll on Santana and she was desperately craving answers to all her questions.

_How long has she thought that about me?_

The Latina finally decided to end her internal struggle and stumbled out, "Are you doing anything at lunch?" Maybe she'd be able to find some answers then.

_God, could you have sounded any lamer?_

Quinn's eyebrow rose at the sudden question. "I was planning on eating."

Santana's shoulders drooped. "Oh right. Of course."

_Duh Lopez._

She was turning to leave, having guessed this conversation was over, when a hand reached out and spun her back around.

"I'm kidding Santana," the blonde said pointedly.

Butterflies erupted in Santana's stomach. Hearing her name fall from Quinn's lips was something she'd never get tired of.

"Oh. Th-then, uh, would you like to, erm," she avoided the Cheerio's eyes, "maybe eat lunch with me? Maybe? Hopefully? Maybe?"

_Lord save me._

She sounds like a total doof. And apparently Quinn agreed if her insistent giggles were anything to go by.

The blonde bit her lip to control her chuckling and said, "I would love too."

~o0o~

Santana spent her class right before lunch imagining how lunch would go. It started out as fantasizing all the amazing possibilities, but then the doubts started creeping in.

Like, what if Quinn took this as her opportunity to tell Santana she wasn't actually interested? Or that it was all a big prank? She wasn't that cruel…

Was she?

Santana has witnessed the fierce Cheerio in action, and she can be _brutal_.

But they had bonded! They went out on a date and Quinn had draped herself over Santana's back like a blanket for god's sake. That had to mean something. No way would she touch Santana like that all for a prank.

Unless she was just really dedicated to torturing her victims.

_No! No, nothing bad will happen. Geez Lopez calm down._

Quinn has expressed a few times already that she genuinely liked the Latina. She was worrying over nothing.

Man, she hoped that was true.

~o0o~

After the period had ended, the brunette rushed to the cafeteria faster than she ever has before. Not even on taco Tuesday has she booked it to lunch this fast.

Right before she entered through the double doors though, Santana paused. How was she supposed to approach Quinn? Maybe she should wait for the Cheerio to come up to her.

She nodded satisfied with that plan, and made her way to her usual lunch table after buying her food.

The Latina tried focusing on her lunch, but couldn't help herself from looking up every few seconds and scoping the place for Quinn's presence. The anticipation was nerve wracking.

Luckily (or unluckily), Sam chose that moment to plant himself down in front of her. He started eating the second he sat and didn't see Santana's glare directed at him.

He must've finally felt the heat from her stare because he looked up and asked with his mouth full, "What?"

The brunette flinched when a piece of food flew from his mouth and landed in front of her. "Can you feast like a frickin' animal somewhere else?"

Sam's face scrunched up. "Why?"

"Cause I," she stopped herself. Should she tell him that Quinn is eating lunch with her? He'd probably insist on staying and tease her the whole time.

Why was she friends with him again?

Before she could ponder this question though, a figure walking towards their table caught her eye. Santana held her breath and quickly shifted her stare to her food. The rest of her senses were on alert while she listened to Quinn's footsteps get closer and closer.

Sam was still confused on her weird behavior but couldn't question her because a sudden voice chimed in.

"Can I sit here?"

Sam is sure he gave himself whiplash from how fast he swiveled his head toward the Cheerio. She was standing there with a tray and looking at Santana questioningly. Good thing she wasn't directing the question at him because all he was able to do was gape in disbelief.

The Latina glanced up at the coy look Quinn was giving her. The blonde was waiting for an answer and Santana knew it.

"Y-yes. Of course."

Quinn smiled and sat next to the fidgety brunette. She acknowledged Sam with a nod but he continued to gawk at her.

Santana knew she should probably explain to Sam what was going on, but Quinn's thigh was rubbing against hers and she can't be expected to function if that's happening.

The Cheerio could feel the awkwardness at the table but decided starting a conversation would get them nowhere. She wanted to talk to Santana in private and even managed to get away from her usual table where the rest of the cheerios and jocks were at.

And she was sure they were watching her now. Wondering why she was "sitting with those losers" and not over with them. Right now she couldn't care less what they thought; she normally didn't. But the blonde was hoping she could get her private time with Santana before one her friends came over to investigate.

She faced Santana. "Do you think we could," she glanced at a still motionless Sam, "go somewhere more private?" To punctuate her seriousness and sway Santana's decision a little faster, Quinn put her hand on the brunette's leg.

Up until now Santana had been stock-still. Caught between filling Sam in and committing the feeling of Quinn next to her to memory, she hadn't participated much. Or at all.

But now she was checked back into reality. "Oh, uh, o-okay." Sorta.

Beaming in satisfaction, Quinn deserted her uneaten lunch and pulled Santana up from the table. Of course the Latina followed her and didn't even spare a thought at leaving Sam alone.

Quinn ignored the weird stares she was getting from her peers for dragging a publicly known nerd behind her, and exited the cafeteria with Santana's wrist in her grasp.

"Where are we going?" Santana finally asked.

Quinn scanned the hallway and saw the door to the choir room open. Because she was in Glee club she knew that it was always open. Something about Mr. Schue wanting them to "always feel like they had somewhere to go" or whatever. Honestly she zoned out most of the time when he started going on about teamwork and togetherness.

The Cheerio led them inside and checked the hallway one more time before closing the door.

* * *

Did I just – Oh shit I did! I just cliffhangered you guys!

And after I took so long to update, glob I feel like such an asshole.

But yeah like I mentioned above, this was a filler. Please don't be mad! I'll crank the next one out faster.

...hopefully.

Feedback me!

P.S. How do you feel about me bringin' in more characters? I'll proabbly keep it to a minimum, but still at least it's something.


	7. Last Night He Finally Got it Right

I decided to keep the characters to a minimum as not to distract from all the Quinntana goodness. So like, just Brittany and maybe… Puck? We'll see.

I now release you from the suspense of my (not so) cliffhanger!

* * *

When a resounding click echoed throughout the choir room, Santana gulped in apprehension. The sound of the door closing seemed like the seal to her fate.

The brunette still had that sense of fear from thinking Quinn was about to end things with her before they could really get started. She was probably being unreasonable, but her insecurities only heightened when the Cheerio's interest in her became known. Because it meant her rejection would hurt more.

Quinn literally had Santana's heart in her grasp. All the blonde had to do was say one word and any chance at a relationship (hopefully) happening would either end or blossom into something beautiful.

Santana stood in the middle of the room rigidly while hoping for the best. The Cheerio was the one to bring her here so she was going to leave this conversation for her to start.

Quinn meanwhile has been trying to think of the right words to say. Usually she knew exactly what she wanted to say and spared no regrets afterwards, but with Santana she wanted to get it right.

The anxiety radiating from Santana was almost tangible and waves of guilt hit Quinn from keeping her waiting so long. She needed to get words out _now_.

After taking a deep breath, Quinn finally spoke, "You can stop freaking out."

That halted the brunette's looming panic attack. "What?" But apparently her ability to form anything but one word sentences was still absent.

Quinn bit back an adoring smile. "What did you think I was gonna do?"

"Uh, nothing."

Cue Quinn's eyebrow.

"Ok so, maybe," she looked away and tried to stall, "I thought you were, uh, going to…"

The Cheerio took a step closer. "To what?"

Santana paused at the shrinking space between them. "It-It's kinda hard to answer when you're –" She motioned between them.

Quinn only smirked. It was adorable how Santana needed a safe distance between them to function. Which is why she moved in even closer.

_Why does she torture me like this?_

The brunette caught a whiff of Quinn's scent and tried to hold in a dreamy sigh.

_Sweet, sweet torture. _

Santana completely gave up on answering the question so she could focus all her brain power on not having a repeat of…

The _incident_.

That's what it'd been reduced to in her mind. An event so humiliating it needed its own title. And there was about to be a sequel unless she kept her cool.

Pfft, what cool to begin with?

"Santana?"

She jerked her head up at Quinn. "Huh?"

The Cheerio curled a hand into Santana's shirt collar and tugged her closer. "I'm not plotting anything bad. So you can calm down."

Santana just gulped. The news should've felt like a weight off her shoulders but with Quinn this close to her, everything started malfunctioning again.

She really needed to get a grip.

_Like that's gonna happen._

Even though she could see the brunette was still in a trance, Quinn continued. "I wanted to talk to you about… _us_," her voice dropped to a husk on the last word.

Shivers raced up and down the brunette's spine. Her senses were draining fast but she held on. In the short time the two girls had spent together, Santana thought she had built a better tolerance around Quinn, and could avoid passing out again.

That is turning out to be bogus.

"W-what about us?" Her response was shaky.

"Well, I'd really like to see this thing between us progress," Quinn said slowly while her other hand that wasn't gripping Santana's collar trailed up behind the brunette's neck. She started twirling the little hairs there between her fingers.

"Uh…"

_Say something intelligent!_

"Uh…"

_God damnit._

Quinn's unwavering stare cut through Santana and shattered whatever grasp on reality she had left. Thank god she was still standing though. It just meant the Latina looked like a statue by the way she wasn't moving and continued to gape at Quinn.

The Cheerio didn't know why she enjoyed watching Santana freeze up like this. Maybe it was because usually guys tried to hit on her like douchebags, or they cowered in fear when she passed. And Santana acting like Quinn is a majestic, hypnotizing goddess was a refreshing break from the jerks in their school.

It appeared like Santana wanted to actually dote on her and treat her right. Not attempt to get into her pants because she was the Head Cheerleader, and then gloat about it later.

Although, it'd didn't seem like the brunette would ever be able to make it to that point to gloat about it. She'd be too overwhelmed and, well, likely blackout.

Kinda like how she was about to now.

_Oh crap_, Quinn thought.

She leaned back from Santana a bit and inspected her. The Latina's face was flushed and her breath was coming out in short breathes that Quinn had to strain to hear.

"I should really stop doing this to her," she whispered to herself. But Quinn quickly got rid of that thought because teasing the brunette was just too much fun. She'd just have to tone it down a notch.

A big notch though. Cause Santana still wasn't moving.

"Hey, Santana," she waved a hand in front her face, "Can you hear me?"

She snapped once in her face and Santana started blinking rapidly. "Oh thank god," Quinn said. "I really didn't wanna have to take you to the nurse's office for a second time."

Santana blushed profusely at being hypnotized again and replied, "And I really didn't want you to do that for a second time." She chuckled at herself in embarrassment and avoided Quinn's eyes.

The blonde saw this and softened. She's pretty sure her heart literally melted at the adorableness that is Santana.

Lifting the shy girl's chin a bit, Quinn said, "I think it's cute."

"Cute?" Santana said skeptically. How is her acting like a drooling idiot even remotely cute? It was royally embarrassing is what it is.

"Yeah," Quinn rasped, "How you can't really act normal around me." She smiled when Santana blushed again. "Like breath and such. I just think it's cute."

The Latina shook her head but Quinn wasn't having any of that. "No, really! No one has ever behaved like that because of me," she bit her lip, "It makes me feel… different."

Now Santana locked eyes with the Cheerio in confusion. "Different?"

"Yes," she breathed out.

"But people always act like that around you."

This time Quinn was the one shaking her head. "They drool over me for my looks. I know that. You, on the other hand," she took a breath, "you look at me like you're trying to see inside me. Like you actually want to know me as a person. For who I am on the inside, not the outside."

Santana's mouth dropped open in shock a little. She had no idea Quinn noticed her staring and interpreted it like that. Of course, how could she? It's not like they ever talked like this before.

She realized she was gaping still and quickly said, "I do!" She tried to gather her thoughts, "I mean, uh, I do want to get to know you. For-for who you are." She laughed uneasily.

_Why do I sound like such a dork?_

Quinn's smile was the most genuine Santana has ever seen it. Her teeth shined and sent a flurry of butterflies off in the brunette's stomach.

She returned the smile just as bright. Funnily enough, she didn't have to try too hard to be confident this time.

* * *

Awwwww. Looks like they got most of the heavy(ish) stuff out of the way. Next chapter we shall encounter *drum roll*...

Brittany! It'll be hilarious I promise. Er, I hope.

Please feedback me! Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
